


help me but don't tell me to deny

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [60]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, mallverse, phone sex kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: "She was gorgeous and perfect and all I could think about was how much I wanted to be her."





	help me but don't tell me to deny

**Author's Note:**

> Vignette/deleted scene/shit from a long time ago!
> 
> Kinktober prompt: dirty talk

It’s been five years since he’s seen Harvey. Three since he’s heard his laugh over the speakerphone in his office. At first, they’d promised to keep in touch, but that never works out the way anyone plans. 

Three years since Bruce has picked up the phone and dialed Harvey’s number and it doesn’t matter that he’s so drunk he can’t even see straight, his fingers still remember the way.

Harvey doesn’t answer the first time. Bruce lets it ring six or seven times, then sighs and hangs up. Damian’s away at camp and Alfred’s on vacation in Rome and Bruce has the house to himself for the first time in ages. He celebrated by drinking nearly an entire bottle of wine, smoking like a chimney, and banging on his drums until his hands hurt and the muscles in his legs burn from all the double bassing.

He’s taking his shirt off, thinking about hopping in the shower, when his phone rings. It’s Harvey’s number flashing across the screen and something in Bruce’s belly twists, hot and tight. Maybe he shouldn’t have called. Maybe they should just go on like this, let each other live their own lives and...move on.

“Wayne,” Bruce says by habit when he answers the phone and Harvey laughs and -- god. He’s missed that. Bruce closes his eyes and sits down on the edge of his bed. “I know who you are, you fuck nut. You called?”

“Yeah,” Bruce says, scratching an itch on his chest. “I was -- I was playing. You know, that one song. Dusseldorf.”

“Ah,” Harvey says. “You’re high.”

“Drunk,” Bruce says. “Actually.”

Bruce expects Harvey to laugh at him again, but he doesn’t. “Germany, huh?’

“Yeah,” Bruce licks his lips and lays back on the bed.

“With the absinthe and the --”

“The russian girl,” Bruce says, splaying his hand out over his bare stomach.

“Katya,” Harvey says and Bruce can remember everything about that night. She was so gorgeous, a prima ballerina out for a rare night of fun and indulgence, and Bruce hated her the moment Harvey pulled her down into his lap and started whispering in her ear. Only, when it was time for them to go back to her hotel room, Katya reached for his hand too.

_ He is yours, da? _

“I keep thinking,” Bruce mumbles, syllables tripping over each other. “I keep thinking about how beautiful she was.”

“She was, wasn’t she? Kind of a classic --”

“And how I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

Harvey sucks in air. “Bruce…”

“Until that night, I don’t know that I’d ever thought of you that way. Or maybe I’d just never let myself.”

“Bruce, you --”

“Do you remember,” Bruce says. “How it felt. How it felt when we were both inside of her?”

“Jesus christ, Bruce,” Harvey breathes out almost like a hiss on the other end of the phone. “You need to hang up now.”

“No,” Bruce says, alcohol making him bolder or stupider, he can’t decide which. He doesn’t care. Harvey has no idea what he needs. “She felt good, but honestly I just wanted her gone. She was gorgeous and perfect and all I could think about was how much I wanted to be her. I wanted your teeth in  _ my  _ shoulder. I wanted your hand on my throat. I wanted your cock in --”

“Shut up,” Harvey says abruptly. “Just...god, fuck you, Bruce.”

After he hangs up Bruce just lies there, eyes closed and thinking about the rest of that night. The way Harvey’s hands cupped her tits from behind, but his eyes were on Bruce the entire time. It set everything into motion. It made Bruce ache, made him truly want for the first time in his life.

Bruce slides his hand down the front of his pants and closes his eyes as he gets himself off, flashes of Harvey’s mouth, Harvey’s hands, Harvey’s beautiful, calloused fingers flickering behind his eyes until he turns his face into his pillow, bites his lip, and spills into his hand. Then he rolls onto his stomach and passes out, praying he doesn’t remember this come morning. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
